Foudre - Nouvelle année, nouveaux alliés
by Celaici
Summary: Sa main se glissa dans la sienne et il enlaça leurs doigts. Il tourna son regard d'argent vers la silhouette du chasseur. Les yeux whisky parcouraient la bâtisse et la main du chasseur serra un peu plus celle du loup garou noctambule. Stiles et Théo revenaient pour la première fois dans la région de Beacon Hills. Sur demande des frères Winchester.


Et voici mon OS de Nouvel an ! C'est une suite de ma fiction Foudre, qui mêle la cinquième saison de TW, avec le retour de Théo et la série SPN. Une fois de plus, je vous déconseille de lire cet OS si vous n'avez pas lu la fiction, car déjà, vous n'allez rien comprendre et vous risquez de vous spoiler la saison 14 de Supernatural.

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de ma fiction Les Âmes Meurtries, un nouveau chapitre dans quelques minutes ;) !

Je ne possède évidemment rien de ces deux séries, simplement mon imagination débordante :P

Je vous souhaite une bonne année et une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Foudre – Nouvelle année, nouveaux alliés**

Sa main se glissa dans la sienne et il enlaça leurs doigts. Il tourna son regard d'argent vers la silhouette du chasseur. Les yeux whisky parcouraient la bâtisse et la main du chasseur serra un peu plus celle du loup garou noctambule. Stiles et Théo revenaient pour la première fois dans la région de Beacon Hills. Sur demande des frères Winchester.

\- Tu ne rentreras pas là-dedans tout seul.

Stiles se tourna vers Lydia. Ses cheveux roux entouraient magnifiquement son visage. Toute la meute de Théo était revenue : Derek, Braeden, Lydia et Malia. Tous étaient ébranlés, Beacon Hills se trouvait si près… Deux ans qu'ils n'étaient plus revenus, deux ans qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux tout ce qui faisait leur vie, tout ce qui les avaient unis, la transformation de Scott, la famille Hale, les Alphas, le Nogitsune, Alison… Depuis la traque de Kate, ils n'avaient plus jamais parlé de leur vie passée. Même Stiles prononçait rarement le nom des deux frères. Seulement, Théo le savait, il avait repris contact avec Sam il y a de cela deux mois. Malia, elle, avait surpris Stiles en compagnie de Castiel. Quelque chose se tramait.

\- Lydia, répondit Stiles, ils ne me feront aucun mal. Je leur fait confiance.

\- Moi non, répliqua Malia.

\- Et eux ne nous accorderont pas la leur si nous ne faisons pas comme prévu, répondit Théo pour venir en aide à son compagnon.

Il savait à quel point cela comptait pour Stiles de revoir Sam et Dean. Il adressa un sourire au chasseur et relâcha sa main.

\- Vas-y, on t'attend là. Si tu leur fais confiance, alors moi aussi.

\- Ils t'ont quand même tiré dessus, marmonna Braeden.

Derek lui intima d'une main sur son épaule de ne plus faire de commentaire. Stiles leur adressa un sourire rassurant et entra dans le bunker.

.

.

Stiles descendit lentement les escaliers en inspirant profondément. L'odeur de la connaissance des hommes de lettres… Que c'était bon. Il s'arrêta à la moitié de l'escalier et contempla la pièce. La table était recouverte de livres, de runes, il vit des bouteilles de bière vides sur l'une des tables basses. Il sourit et descendit les dernières marches.

\- Tu dois être Stiles.

Le chasseur se retourna vers l'entrée qui menait aux chambres. Un jeune homme se tenait là, des yeux clairs, l'air amical.

\- Et toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Stiles, je te présente Jack.

Castiel adressa un large sourire à Stiles et ouvrit les bras pour le serrer contre lui. Stiles accepta l'étreinte, puis se recula.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, Castiel.

L'Ange soupira.

\- J'aurais préféré que nous te fassions venir dans d'autres circonstances.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se tourna à nouveau vers Jack.

\- Alors, c'est votre nouvel apprenti ?

\- En quelque sorte.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles sursauta à l'entente de cette voix. Il se tourna vers Sam et Dean. Il observa l'aîné des Winchester. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était ressuscité – encore, d'après ce que lui avait expliqué Castiel – le voir provoquait une accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Dean lui sourit.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il était mort par sa faute. Alors tout était vraiment effacé ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- A moi aussi, Dean. Vraiment.

Sam renifla.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Stiles.

Stiles adressa un large sourire à son ami. Il adorait la vie qu'il menait avec sa meute mais revenir ici, c'était si bon. Il en oublia Beacon Hills et remonta quelques années plus tôt, ce fameux été où il avait fait la rencontre des Winchester. Seule comptait sa renaissance aux côtés de Sam et Dean.

\- Alors, vous avez besoin de mon aide ? Pourquoi ?

Les chasseurs s'installèrent autour de l'une des tables et ils expliquèrent à Stiles l'une de leurs plus récentes aventures, qui n'avait rien de fascinant mais qui était proche de l'horreur, voir de la disparition pure et simple de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient.

\- Ok… donc si je résume bien : Crowley est mort, vous avez ouvert une faille temporelle dans laquelle Michael a vaincu Lucifer, mais finalement c'est encore pire puisque dans ce monde, l'Apocalypse s'est produite et tout le monde meurt. Ça, dit-il en désignant Jack, c'est le fils de Lucifer qui n'a plus sa grâce et pour tuer son père, le diable de notre réalité, vous avez fait un pacte avec Michael qui est un fils de pute qui veut détruire notre Monde, à l'image de celui d'où il vient.

\- Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais… commença Jack.

\- Ok, le coupa Stiles en se passant les mains sur le visage. Là, c'est la merde.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué.

\- Ok, répéta une nouvelle fois Stiles en se redressant. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour avaler tout ça.

\- Ça tombe bien, s'exclama Jack de sa voix enjouée.

Il se leva, suivi du regard par Castiel et les chasseurs. Il alla jusqu'au calendrier accroché dans l'entrée.

\- Ce soir, c'est nouvel an. On pourrait commencer par faire la fête, non ?

Sam et Castiel sourirent. Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Non, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

\- Jack n'a jamais fêté nouvel an, Stiles, il n'a qu'un an.

Dean fit signe à Stiles de ne pas insister.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, Jack, renchérit Dean en levant une bière.

Stiles réfléchit. Alors comme ça, ils pouvaient fêter comme si de rien était ? Se bourrer la gueule avant d'aller détruire de l'archange ? A bien y réfléchir, c'était une bonne idée, même un besoin.

\- Dans ce cas… est-ce que je peux dire à la meute de nous rejoindre ?

Sam et Dean se tournèrent vers Stiles.

\- Ils m'attendent dehors.

Jack ne tint pas compte de la légère tension qui s'était installée et montait déjà ouvrir la porte au reste de la meute de Stiles. Pendant que Lydia, Derek, Braeden, Malia et Théo descendaient les escaliers, indécis, Dean s'était levé pour s'approcher de Stiles.

\- Tu m'as manqué, gamin.

Il serra Stiles dans ses bras.

.

.

Théo observait Stiles, la main dans le creux de son menton. L'Alpha restait en retrait et préférait contempler les personnes qui les entouraient. Qui aurait cru qu'ils fêteraient Nouvel An dans le bunker des Winchester ? Une meute composée d'une banshee, d'une coyote-garou, d'un loup garou noctambule, un loup garou classique et deux chasseurs, qui réveillonnent avec deux chasseurs, un ange et un nephilim. Non, vraiment, il pensait avoir tout vu mais ce n'était rien jusqu'à présent.

Stiles était appuyé contre Sam et riait aux éclats. Dean et Castiel, un verre de champagne à la main, se fixaient dans les yeux et semblaient communiquer par ce simple regard. Lydia passait une main séductrice dans ses cheveux en écoutant Jack lui raconter une de ses aventures avec les Winchester. Theo se rappelait Castiel qui lui expliquait que le jeune homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent… quoi de mieux que de croiser le chemin de Lydia Martin ? Braden était en train de parcourir la bibliothèque des doigts à la recherche de nouvelles connaissances, quant à Malia, elle chantait une chanson à son cousin qui se moquait gentiment de sa voix criarde. Theo se sentait apaisé. Oui, il avait eu des périodes assez sombres, il lui arrivait encore de perdre le contrôle et d'avoir des flashs de ce qu'il faisait dans ses phases noctambules, mais avoir une meute l'aidait énormément. Et ce soir-là, oui, il ne ressentait pas de stress, ni d'appréhension. Et même si l'ambiance y était pour quelque chose, au quotidien, c'était son compagnon qui faisait son équilibre.

Théo cligna des yeux et réalisa que le regard whisky était fixé sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Stiles, amusé.

Théo lui sourit en retour et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Stiles colla son front à celui du loup garou.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

Stiles frôla ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Eh ! Ça y est, il va être minuit ! s'exclama Malia.

Tous se levèrent, Castiel alla passer son bras autour des épaules de Jack, le jeune homme adressa un grand sourire à Sam et Dean qui regardaient l'horloge en décomptant. Braeden se blottit dans les bras de Derek, Stiles et Théo passèrent leurs bras autour de la taille de Lydia et Malia.

\- 3, 2, 1… BONNE ANNEE !

Stiles et Dean se regardèrent. Ils se comprenaient. Cette année serait sans doute loin d'être bonne et encore moins simple, mais ensemble, ils seraient plus fort.


End file.
